The Adventures of Deliah Hiwata
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: 15 year old Deliah Hiwata comes across a turtle with a purple mask, while out on a stake out mission and her life was never the same
1. Chapter 1 a kame in purple

**hello lovely people who actually pays any notice to this at... all. the long awaited tmnt fanfic i have promised enjoy**

**disclaimed: if i owned the teenage mutant ninja ****turtles. this character would be in it *sighs***

* * *

chapter one

a kame in purple

deliah sat in her favourite spot on her building's roof, looking over the city. a scowl on her face. she picks up her phone as it rings. she answers it "what is it " she says "you idiot we aren't surpose to do that" the scowl on her face is replaced with a smile. "he's coming" is the last thing heard before she hangs up

deliah's p.o.v

it's amazing i've lived in this city all my life. and this is it i'll finally get my justice on he who calls himself the shedder. he is looking thought the city for his lost daunter,

this my chance my one and only chance he killed my parents now he will pay he took my parents form me 5 years ago. actually good point there "happy 15th" i say to myself as i stand. here we go i think with pleasure

third person

she starts to jump the roof tops toward where he was lasted seen. with a smile the wind feeling amazing. as she jumps this was her favourite aspect of new york the incredible buildings around her. then she spies him with his soldiers behind him, shedder the name suits even him. she shuts her eyes takes a deep breath and opens them. but his soldiers are engaged in battle with 4 shadowed figures. she moves closer and hides behind a bill broad.

she looks over the top. and there in it's glory was a turtle in a purple mask holding a bo-staff. "what the-" she whispers and then gets an idea. she draws her sword a black iron blade with a sliver hilt. and jumps in just in time to stop a foot bot form getting the turtle in purple form behind. the turtle in question turned around at the noise and stared at her. delian pointed to behind the turtle and went back to fighting 

* * *

**so i know it's not the best thing in the world i am incredibly sorry **

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	2. Chapter 2 the girl with violet eyes

chapter 2

the girl with violet eyes

to say donnie was lucky to be save was an understatement, this girl who ever she was had saved him. sunglasses and hat on her face and head. she looked like she was having fun.

the foot bot she was fighting knock her hat off. and long ebony locks with purple bangs came out and fell over her shoulders. she stabed it and it fell "are you ok" were the words that left donnie's mouth, somehow in the fight they'd moved away form the others.

"yeah i am" she started walking towards him. "what about you, purtle" she said. what had she called him. "i'm ok" he said without thinking. she stood in front of him and smiled.

she put her sword back in her belt. "so where's my thank you. just because your a mutant doesn't mean you can't have manners" she stated. "oh, yeah thank you" donnie said. she grinned and leaned up donnie didn't have time to react before she kissed him. she broke it off too fast and smiled. then he notice something. she had his mask.

she put it in her hair and took off her sunglasses. "thanks purtle"

there standing in front of him was a girl with violet eyes. and the cockest grin in the world.

* * *

**so i know the chapters short really short but i wanted to keep it like that mainly because i can't wait to write the explaining to the team bit it's gonna be so hilarious. also apritello is hinted at but there isn't any ok good **

**R&R flames will be ignored and that's it bye**

**yours**

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	3. Chapter 3 the couple explaining

chapter 3

the couple explaining

leo's pov

i don't know what happen to donnie, but ever since we got back form patrol last night. he hasn't even left his lab "hey guys" oh april's here maybe she can sort this out.

i walk into the lab and say "hey donnie, april's here" donnie's head instantly shoots up, and he ran out of the lab "hey A-april" he said. april took one look at him and said "you met a girl" me, Raph, and Mikey, looked at april then donnie and we all said "WHAT!"

* * *

third person

"YOU DID WHAT!" deliah's best friend mona lisa shouted down the phone "ouch, mona done react like that" she said. "why shouldn't i react like that my incredibly geeky best friend just kissed a guy she didn't even know and a mutant at that" mona said. deliah smiled 'my my mona's really gotten chill' she thought "ok cool it hot head" deliah said. "cool it cool it why aren't you freaking out. oh i know your still holding that oh so precious sword of yours aren't you?" mona said calmly "anyway i'll be right over"

deliah smiled she was in for it now. molly had already given her the girly screams. and asked what he looked like and the usual stuff. 'i really want to know his name" she thought. there was a knock on the door and deliah knew exactly who it was. she opened it "deliah hiwata you have some explaining to do" mona said as she shoved her way in "oh and i ordered some pizza" she added quickly

* * *

**so there we go another chapter and i introduced mona lisa oh and mona's human in the start of this ****fic and if anyone's wondering who molly is **

**molly is deliah's little sister by one year **

**R&R Flames will be ignored etc etc **

**yours**

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	4. Chapter 4 a meeting of fate(or maybe not

chapter 4

a meeting of fate (or maybe not)

third person

Deliah walked down the halls of rovet high school, she opened her locker as she heard someone shout. "DELIAH! I KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO TO FIND THIS GUY!" her little sister molly shouted at the top of her lungs. "Molly please! be quiet" deliah said. '_great now i have to deal with her hair brained ideas' _she thought.

3 hours later.

"ok molls where'd you see them" deliah asked. "i saw one in a orange mask last night. he was cute, oh and Murakami's" molly said with a smile. deliah glared at her sister for her idiot ideas and boy crazy life. "fine, to Murakami's we go" said deliah with a frown.

deliah opened the door. to Murakami's "ah, hiwata-chan, how are you" Murakami said with a smile. "oh, come on old man. how do you do that"she said a smile on her lips

as she and Murakami talked she heard thee door open. "so you met a girl. donnie" a voice said. it was deliah's undoing as she turned around to see who had spoken.

'TURTLES' she thought as she saw one with a purple the turtle in question saw her their eyes locked

"YOU" they shouted together. then blushed crimson at a memory of a kiss.

* * *

**and so ends chapter 4 i know it's not long but this is what i'm comfortable with writing at the moment.**

**now on to the thank you's **

**thank you to Monsterwolf for favouriting this story**

**thank you to miss punk star for following this story **

**cheers guys/girls.**

**R&R Flames will be ignored **

**yours**

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dr****eams)**


	5. Chapter 5 the girl and her idiots

chapter 5

the girl and her idiots

third person

"Hey guys what's all the shouting about?" April said. as she walked in the door, "April o'neil?" Deliah said. "Deliah?" April said at the exact same time. they laughed "it's good to see you April, how's your father" Deliah smiled. "he's fine. how's Molly?" April asked back. "she's fine. annoying mona to no end." they laughed again. while the guys stood there in confusion.

"wait april you know this girl?" Donnie asked as he took a step closer. "yeah we've known each other since middle school" april answered. "maybe i should introduce myself" Deliah said with a smile. the turtles nodded. "all right then. my name is Deliah Hiwata, it's very nice to meet you" she said "she's also known as the captain of the gymnastics team" April said with a small smile. Deliah blushed and she seemed to grib the sword in her belt harder. "yes i am. but you can talk miss girlfriend of the star of the hockey teams" Deliah said with a smirk. it was April's turn to blush.

"really Deliah, when your obviously the girl Donnie met the other night." April said. "April hey look at this" Donnie said as he took out his T-phone. oddly he seemed to have been ignoring the entire convosasion between the girls. "what is it" April said. "there are two people outside trying to get in the shellraiser"

Deliah facepalmed and picked up her phone "Mona, what the hell are you doing?" she said plainly. "i don't care if you busy. get in here now" the door opened. revealing a girl with dark brown hair with a pink scarf around her neck. "hi what's up name's Mona Lisa" Mona said with a smile on her face. behind her stood a girl with dyed hair the colour it's self was a dark orange. her eyes shappire blue "sis i tried to stop her" the girl said with puppy dog eyes. "Molly, quit the act i know you were tying to get in there as well" Deliah said with a small smile.

Mikey spoke up. "hey i just realised this is the first line i've had"

* * *

**so what do ya think i know it's not much and it's probably the worsed chapter yet i'll try to make the next one better **

**on to the thank yous**

**thank you to Antaurilover685 for favouriting the story**

**thank you to 7T7 for reviewing **

**anyway that's it **

**yours**

**cup o'tea hatter (in you maddest ****dreams)**


	6. Chapter 6 the couple kiss

chapter 6

the couple kiss

third person

Donnie couldn't believe it, it had been 2 weeks since he and Deliah had met again and she had single handily made his life a living hell. it all started when she somehow found his lab. and started, how she put it "in proving his inventions" and that wasn't it. she'd for the 11th time this week had nicked the pizza right out of his hands.

in short he did not like her one bit. but he had to deal with her on a daily bases. because Raph and Mikey liked her friends mona and molly. "hey Purtle, want some help?" a voice by the door said. he turned to see the monster her self Deliah, with a small smile on her face. a thought came to him "why, do you call me that?" he said. "purtle? because your a turtle with a purple mask" she said. Donnie looked at her his red-brown eyes staring at her. he failed to notice the slight pink hue on her cheeks. "um, Donnie? what are you doing?" she said looking down at her doc martins.

"oh, sorry" he felt his cheeks warm up ever so slightly. '_why am i doing that. i don't even like her. do i?'_ he thought "i'd better go find mona, so i'll see you later" she said as she ran out the lab. her cheeks pink enough to rival a barbie doll's hand bag.

* * *

Mikey, watched Deliah, run from donnie's lab her cheeks pink. "hey Molly" he said "yeah Mikey, what can i do for you" Molly said a huge smile on her face. "do you think your sister likes Donnie?" he asked. Molly's head shot up. "of course i do what do you take me for" she answered her smile unwaving. "also, have you seen Raph?" Mikey asked "no, but have you seen Mona?" Mikey shock his head.

* * *

when Mona leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Raph had to say that was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

**hey don't look at me like that i never said it was deliah and donnie who kissed. so don't ****judge me. plus i noticed i hadn't been paying attention to raph and mikey at all you know apart from the last line of the last chapter which again was only mikey.**

**on to the thank you's **

**thank you to bluegirlassasin6444**

**thanks guys/girls**

**R&R flames will be ignored **

**yours**

**cup of tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	7. Chapter 7 the life of a teenage mutant

chapter 7

the life of a teenage mutant

third person

Delilah walked into the lair. she watched mona and raph on the sofa sitting closer together. '_so they admitted it then' _she thought to herself. she walked into donnie's lab she spied donnie at his desk he hadn't notice her yet. what donnie didn't know was that delilah had a small crush on him. she'd it had since the ironic kiss.

Donnie's head shot up when he felt eyes on him. "oh hey deliah" delilah thought she saw his cheeks turn a bit pink. '_must be a trick of the light he __could't like me could he?' _she thought "hey donnie i was wondering if there was anything i could do" donnie smiled and genster her over. '_he's never done that before' _her mind was swimming with questions. "that's the new van right?" she said with a smile. "yeah the party wagon mark 2" he said excitedly. and then he turned his head.

Deliah's berth stopped. her and donnie's noses were inch's apart. she was surprised when he leaned in. she didn't know what to do but lean in to. "donnie, Delilah, pizza's here" Mikey shouted as he ran though the door. Delilah and donnie quickly sperated. "we'll be right there mikey" donnie said. "ok. d" mikey said as he ran out. delilah let out a berth she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "hey delilah" she heard and turned.

and donnie kissed her.

* * *

**there we go the second kiss. i'll do the next chapter in a few days as soon as i get 5 reviews so get reviewing. **

**on to the thank you's**

**thank you to nachobeats823 for following this story**

**thanks guys/girls**

**so R&R Flames will be ignored etc etc**

**yours**

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	8. Chapter 8 the photo

**ok you lovely people who pay any attention to this lovely story of mine. this is where the actual plot begins and yes a certain female ninja returns. so if you get the hint you will stop wondering why i haven't done this sooner. well here's your reason **

**disclaimed:i do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles (if i did apritello would be lost in the void :))**

**(also a longer chapter for you because i'm happy :) ) **

* * *

chapter 8

the photo

third person

Donnie sat on the sofa in the living room of Delilah's townhouse, he'd been surprised when she had invited him to help her on a project. he didn't know what to say but here he was waiting for her to come back with tea. his eyes traveled over the living room there were photos on the wall opposite him. photos of her and molly and who he assumed were her parent's. he heard her coming back.

"we can head down to the Lab if you like?" she said as she held the tray. his head shot up as soon as the word lab was mentioned "you, have a lab?" he asked. she smiled and made her why to a door at the back of the room. "um could you open the door please purtle?" he mentally groaned when she called him that. he got up and opened the door stairs are what he saw she started down them and he followed.

when they reached the bottom he stood on the last stair and looked around "wow" was what came out of his mouth. she smiled "so you like it then" she said "it belonged to my father" her smile never wavered. Donnie smiled at her then something caught his eye.

a photo, of Delilah and her girl he knew "who's that?" he asked. Delilah looked at the photo "oh, that's harmony, she's my friend form japan" she said calmly. "Delilah" he said softly. "what, is it?" she said and looked up. she saw the tears in his eyes and walked towards him, she warped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "Donnie, what's wrong? do you know her" she asked. "she's my sister" he said and Deliah hugged him tighter.

* * *

Leo ran across the roof tops searching for her. Karai ever since her mutation he'd been searching the entire city. he didn't know why he did this but he felt it was his fault he'd always had feelings for her and he'd only ever admit that to himself and no one else. not even master splinter knew about these feelings and he didn't want him to.

Karai the name burned in his head and he didn't know why. but that's when he heard the voice form behind him

"hello Leo, been awhile hasn't it?"

and then he turned around "Karai, how are you human. you got mutated" he said

she simply smiled. and hugged him

* * *

**sorry i have been waiting to write that for ages and don't worry there will be leorai mainly because it is one of my favourite ships ever! and i don't thing anybody will ever say anything to damn it. and if anyone does i will ****personly hunt you down and have molly trie you up and force you to watch disney movies while being force fed cookies and earl grey tea.**

**on to the thank you's **

**thank you to dark nightwatcher for reviewing and following (wow a double first time i've got one of those)**

**thank you to turtleboy89 (guest) for reviewing **

**thanks guys/girls your awesome**

**so R&R. **

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED! **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**


	9. Chapter 9 the declaration :)

chapter 9

the declaration

december 1st 2012

"Delilah, i must speak with you" Sakura Hiwata, spoke. "yes grandmother" Delilah replied. the normally hyper girl was quiet dressed in a black kimono with tears trying to spill out. "i know what you are feeling Delilah, i have lost her too" the words made no inpact on the 13 year old's face. her grandmother's eyes became softer "Delilah, i know this will be hard to come to terms with. but as my daughter's oldest. you will have to become the next-" she didn't get to finish because Delilah finished for her

"the next head of the family" then the tears came.

* * *

present time.

Delilah barely missed the shot aimed at her by the kraang, god she hated them 1) because they were invading her Grandmother's mansion on the outskirts of new york. and 2) the moment they began to invade the house she happen to be in the shower. she had called the guys, but that was 45 minutes ago. she had manged to grab a t-shirt and a skirt and was now hiding in the bathroom. her phone rang she quickly looked at the screen before pulling on her 'death to barbie T-shirt' and red flannel skirt. she gritted her teeth and answered.

"DELILAH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Donnie shouted though the phone. she held it back to her ear as she grabbed her sword and stabbed a kraang though the chest "NO! i am not alright where the hell are you! purtle" she said as she made her way down the corridor. she dodged another shot aimed at her head. "Delilah, we're almost there ok. we'll see you in a minute" he said a second later as she was about to replie the phone went dead '_great' _she thought and stabbed another kraang. they walked closer until they had surrounded her. well until the window broke.

* * *

Donnie was not thinking as he ran to the japanese style mansion came closer. in the back of his mind he could not believe how he could have missed the building in the first place. as soon as he saw the broken window he stopped and worry settled on him in waves. he felt hands on his shoulders and turned his head to see Leo and Karai looking at him with a look that said '_it's going to be alright_' but he didn't know if that was true.

he climbed inside and looked around a small pool of blood was in the middle of the floor drips led to the closet. he opened the door there sat Delilah her left hand bloody her right holding on to her sword. a bored look on her face but when she saw Donnie it changed instantly to tears in her violet orbs donnie helped her up and she tryed to wrap her arms around him but failed.

Karai stepped forward and took her hand. but dropped it instantly "what happen Delilah" she said fear in her voice. Delilah looked at her and said "HE came" Karai simply nodded as if she knew it already and lifted up Delilah's hand again and studied it carefully "i think i need a cup of tea. before i retell the events of tonight. and to tidy up" Delilah said a weak smile on her face

"but what's on her hand?" Molly and Mikey asked at the same time. Delilah nodded at Karai

"this Mikey" Karai said "is a declaration of war" and she showed them Delilah's hand.

it bore the insignia of the foot

* * *

**Hello Hello teenage mutants of the world :) who wants more just say the word (and by word i mean- well you probably know what i mean) i'm not entirely sure about this chappie. mainly because of the start i wanted to give you all a look at why the foot targeted Delilah, **

**and if you don't get it i suggest to read the chapter again or molly will come and get you :D **

**on to the thank you's :) **

**thank you to dark nightwatcher (again :) ) **

**thank you to technowriter15 (awesome name by the way)**

**thanks guys/girls**

**so R&R **

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :) **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter (in you maddest dreams)**


	10. Chapter 10 history in the making

chapter 10

history in the making

third person

3 hours later.

Delilah sat on the sofa holding a cup of tea in her right hand or as Mikey has dubbed it the good one. she put the tea cup down and spoke

"they came just after Donnie hung up on me" a glare followed that statement "bradford grabbed my right shoulder and held me in place on the floor" donnie's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to speak but she raised a finger to silince him.

* * *

_*ooooo a flashback wiggly lines" _

_Delilah sat stock still and it wasn't because of bradford's hold on her shoulder, "what, are we going to do with her master shedder?" xever said his eyes had a grim look in them like he couldn't wait to go in for the kill "we will not kill her we are simply here to send a message to the turtles" the shedder finally spoke. delilah had a terrified look on her face. as the shedder order xever to lift her arm up and to hand him her hand. the scream that was suppose to be heard didn't come _

_then oddly the shedder let her hand go and said "xever, bradford, let her go and puther in the closet" the shedder ordered as he walked away "and make sure you tie her hands up tight Kauri, will be by later to make sure the turtles get the message" bradford and xever then opened the door to the broom closet and shoved her in. she heard the key in the lock and knew she was stuck_

* * *

"and that's what happen" Delilah finished. and Molly hugged her sister tight "who's Kauri?" Rapheal spoke form his place on the floor. Donnie looked up "i was wondering the same thing" he said and Karai held up her hand and said "kauri was a fast learner in the foot camps in japan. it's no wonder he's obviously got my old job" everyone stared at her. except Delilah her head was staring at the floor not saying a word.

"but that still doesn't explain why they came after Delilah" Mikey said. "Mikey it's simple they came here to make a statement a declaration and who better to target then an heiress" Delilah said and the room was silent for about 2 seconds before what she said sank in

"YOUR AN HEIRESS!" came the extremely lone voices of the four turtles. "and you didn't tell me" Mikey said with a pout. Leo's mouth was open in shock so was Raph's "you knew! Karai" Leo's voice came a little louder the ness "of course i did she was targeted a year ago when she was in japan that's how we met" Karai deadpanned with a smirk on her face.

"guys please it's not a big deal" Delilah said with a little panic in her voice they just stared at as if she were insane "oh for gods sake guys. fine i'm an heiress. intact i'm heiress to Hiwata tech over in japan" donnie looked at her as if she'd become a tiny bit more awesome "Hiwata tech! that's one of the biggest company's in japan" he said with excitement.

Delilah shoke her head why did she have to let it slip that she was an heiress that was the one thing she always neglected to say when meeting new people that's just how it worked.

this was going to be a long... night.

* * *

**ah once again we reach the bottom of the page, i know this chapter's confusing (i don't understand it and i wrote it) it was a last minute thing that was really put ****together in the car home form my grandmother's which was an awful awful day and my siblings and i have to go back tomorrow :(**

**on to the thank you's**

**thank you to cuppie (aka cup o'tea hatter) for posting this chapter**

**thanks **

**so R&R etc etc **

**flames will be ignored ETC ETC**

**yours**

**cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams) :) smile**


	11. Chapter 11 extra training

**warning! this chapter is purely fluff. **

**i know it's not actually a warning but really i wrote this chapter then realised it was mostly fluff the bunnies have been running wild in my mind**

* * *

chapter 11

extra training

"Delilah Hiwata, raises her sword above her head ready to chop off a lim-" "Donatello hamato, stop narrating or you will be losing something" Delilah said venom in her voice but a smile on her face. Donnie smiled and stopped "sorry" he said the smile still in place "this was your idea in the first place Donnie, so why on earth am i even here?" Delilah deadpanned. then Donnie's smile got bigger. and before Delilah had turned her head she was pinned to the tree "wha, Donnie!" came form her lips.

well until he shut her up.

the kiss was sweet and long. when they came up for air Donnie looked into her eyes. to which Delilah slapped him "what! was that for!" Donnie said. she just stared at him then grabbed him by the shell and kissed him again "we should get out of the dojo" Delilah said with a small grin "good point. lab?" came the question "yes" came the answer. Donnie took her hand and pulled her into the lab.

she kissed him again him pushing her against the lab door as he reached behind her to lock it. she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the small sofa in the corner of the lab he put her down and they came up for air "why are we suddenly making out?" came her question. "no idea" he answered. she smiled as he kissed her again her pulling him towards her more. he bit on her bottom lip and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and deeming the kiss

* * *

"what on earth are they doing in there" Raph said when he looked up form his comic. "probably making out" came the answer form Mona "and how can you be so sure about that" he deadpanned. "well they just left the dojo with goofy smiles on they're faces and they locked the door" she said. Raph smiled "do you want to come over here then" Mona smiled and leaned in "and why on earth do you think i would do that" she said as she slipped a caramel in his mouth.

"hey guys what's going on" came the shout form the turn stiles. Molly and Mikey stood at the top holding three big boxes of pizza each. "um can we get some help with these" Molly said a goofy grin on her face.

25 minutes later they all stood in the kitchen when Donnie and Delilah came in her hair was messed up and donnie's mask was lopsided. "so what were you two doing" Molly questioned form her seat. "do ya know what molls i think they were kissing" came Mikey's innocent replie. Donnie and Delilah blushed crimson there was no convincing Molly out of questioning form.

"Molly, it's none of your business" Mona said form across the kitchen "you are the only one here without a boyfriend" it was molly's turn to blush "shut up!" and everyone chuckled. Delilah smiled everyone was happy and smiling laughing it was bliss well for her anyway.

* * *

**and so we end another chapter **

**thank you's **

**thank you to cheshire cat (guest) for reviewing **

**i actually have a few words for you that review was the weirdest thing i have ever read really no questions asked so don't read into it **

**thank you to manygameplayer for oh wow. for reviewing following and favouriting this story (thank you very much)**

**thanks guys/girls**

**so R&R **

**Flames will be ignored etc etc **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter **

**p.s yes i know i need to work on my make out scenes don't judge -/-**


	12. not an update sorry :(

**sorry this is not an update **

**i'm just here to say that the adventures of deliah hiwata is on hiatus for the moment. i'm really sorry but those bunnies in my head have not been giving me any good ideas and i'm still morning over the last episodes of season 2. don't ask why i'm morning i don't know myself i just am. **

**but if any of you have any ideas for one shots i'll be starting a bin for them soon and it will fill the void :) in your hearts because there's no new chapter.**

**anyway if you have any questions on the matter please send them to my blog the address is as follows**

**( /adelinehatter)**

**also i just want to say i love all my fans out there of this story. and don't worry molly's not gonna tie you to a chair and force you too watch disney films :) **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter**


End file.
